Irrevocably tied
by quannn
Summary: ON HIATUS- Bella and Edward were destined to be together. The only problem is, Edward died before Bella was born. How will they meet? And what will happen when time finally catches up to them? Is their love strong enough to last the test of time
1. Let's start at the very beginning

**Disclamier- I don't own any of these charaters, nor will I claim any of them. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and her alone. =D**

_Prologue_

The light shone through, basking the chamber in with a luminous glow. Two hooded figures were crouched in front of a tanned figure with long black hair.

"Run Jacob! We'll take it from here! Oh, and Jacob! TAKE THE BABY!" the woman shouted.

"But Renee, what about you and Charlie?" the figure shouted back.

"We'll be fine Jacob! You're the priority! All we ask of you is to take care of our baby!"

"But..."

"This is not up for discussion Jake! Just take Bella and GO!" roared Charlie.

And with that Jacob turned away and ran.

-x-

The baby was sound asleep on a wooden cot, totally oblivious to the arguments that were revolving around her. She was alone in the world now. Her parents had died after hundreds of years of protecting the one of the beings that they were born to kill, a werewolf. She was in the hands of fate, and what was decided here tonight would alter her life forever. A hammer sounded as the judgement was passed.

"Bella will be raised as a normal child by one of us. But keep in mind that she is far from normal. She is the daughter of the two most powerful Light Ones, therefore, she is easily the most powerful being in the universe. However, she must never find out about this until she is "of age" (over eighteen ), after which, she will be able to make her own decisions. Julian, Veronica, you are hereby appointed as guardians and protectors of this child. After she is old enough, you must bring her here to explain to her the truth. It is her destiny to save all our races from the evil that seeps from the Light Ones. But she must do this in ignorance, while otherwise, she will not succeed. You (as the Protectors) will teach her all you can. I will not help you; the help is not mine to give."

And with that, the hammer fell and the baby was whisked away by another two hooded figures. They took her to a white, timber house where she would live for the next 18 years.

* * *

**Well there we have it, the prologue. Okay, just to clear things up a bit before we really start to get going. Firstly, I live in Australia, therefore I'm using the Australian system. Yrs 1-12 etc. then Uni. xD Second of all, this story doesn't actually have a time frame or set place. I might decide to make up a few places, but it's up to you where you want to place them. =D**

**Special thanks to Cat- for editing and constantly bugging to me finally post. Lois- for reading through and getting me motivated. And Pegz, for pretending to listen while I go on and on and on. =D Love you guys! =D **

**So, yeah! Review! It's my first fanfic, but seriously? Tell it like it is. =D**

**Thanks guys!**

**-quannn**


	2. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Disclaimer; I don't own any part of Twilight or these characters. Stephanie Meyer does. =D**

Chapter 1- Knowing Me, Knowing You (Meet our heroine)

It was Tuesday and Bella was late, again. Her exasperated teacher sighed as she stumbled into class.

"Late again Miss Swann?" he muttered, not bothering to turn away from the board.

"Sorry, was caught up in traffic..._again_"

As she went past, she grabbed the "DETENTION (late for class)" slip for the 2nd time this week. Mr Michaels sighed again. That girl was going to be the death of him. She was his best student, topping the class in all the exams, but lately, she _never_ managed to be anywhere or hand anything in on time. He really wondered what that girl was up to. Every day she managed to show up in his class 20 minutes late with homework that was due last week. She came to school in immaculate attire, yet she always managed to look like she did it in a rush. Her foundation was a bit uneven, her hair slightly out of place and she had bags around her eyes that she tried to cover up with foundation and eye shadow. -_Whatever it is that's keeping her up all night, it'd better be worth it! She looks like she's about to drop dead!- _He shook his head ruefully and continued with the writing.

As Bella slid into her seat, she hid behind her chocolate brown hair and started to scribble on the table. -_God, I don't know why they make me do this. I mean, they drum all this stuff into you, but you never seem to use it anywhere else. I mean, if they really cared, why don't they teach us how to cook? Or sew? Or anything that's not academically related? ...Oh...I guess I forgot. They do make us to gym, but in my case, that's pretty much a death sentence. Or at least it was...Ah, the brown-grey walls of my prison cell! Why can't you ever set me free? You and your stupid walls covered with science posters and projects. Stupid theories and rules..._

And to top it all off, she had the worst headache that you could ever imagine. It started building as soon as she woke up and it had just gotten worse ever since. It was the type of headache that started building pressure behind your eyes and moved on until your whole head felt so heavy that all you wanted to do was to lie down and _sleep_! _–Unfortunately, I can't do that right now...I'm in the middle of a very important class that I've already fallen asleep in twice. I can't afford to do it again..._

"Bella? _Bella? _BELLA!"

Bella jerked up to an empty classroom. _Wow! I did actually nap a bit didn't I?...Oh shit...not again...!_

"Bella! Class is over!" Mr Michaels was leaning over her, looking slightly peeved.

"Oh...ah...um...sorry Mr Michaels!" she mumbled,- _I'll try to wake up before you finish next time- _as she shuffled out of the classroom.

Her next class was gym. Bella hated gym. She was one of the most uncoordinated people you could ever meet. She managed to trip while walking to class; she was never good at sport. She was a thinker, not a mover. That was up until a few days ago. Suddenly, she wasn't kissing the floor every 5 minutes and she could actually walk into a classroom without tripping over her feet. But she hadn't told her gym teacher yet. So, she was left to sit on the benches while the rest of the class played badminton around her. Not that she cared...what people didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

As she sat there, she started to think about what she was going to do tonight. Lately, her parents had started to take her on midnight strolls; after which, they would gather around the lounge room telling old stories and legends. At first she tried to protest, but she soon found out that that was a pointless argument. So she tolerated the nightly stroll and story time. In a way it wasn't that bad, it reminded her of her younger days, when they would have bedtime stories. Of course, she would have to get around to asking her parents why she suddenly wasn't tripping anymore. Her parents had an explanation for everything, she was pretty sure that they could explain this one too.

And then of course, there was the other itch to scratch. Her boyfriend, Mike Newton. He was nice, but he started getting over possessive and rough over the smallest things. To speak the truth, she wasn't _that_ into him anymore. Sure, he was hot and most would say that she (the average, plain brunette) was _very_ lucky to get him. But as she got to know him better, she discovered that he was a very shallow type of person. All that mattered in his book was appearances. But Bella needed more. She needed someone who she could actually relate to. Someone who cared about more than just: what type of hair gel they used or if they had good deodorant.

_AND I'LL BE WHO I WANNA BE. I'LL SEE WHO I WANNA SEE. I WON'T GO CHANGING NO, NO, NOT ME. _

"Bella" sighed an all too familiar voice that drifted to her from her mobile.

"Ugh, umm...Hi Mike! Sup?" Bella replied, mentally grimacing while rolling her eyes.

"So I was thinking...are you free this afternoon? 'Cause if you are I was like thinking, like, that we could go to the movies or somthin?"

"Oh...um...that's so sweet Mike but I've got detention again."

"Whoa, shit Bella! Again? Looks like someone's a bad girl" he whispered suggestively. "Doesn't matter, I'll wait for you", he continued in the same disgusting tone.

_Wow, that bastard has got some nerve..._ "Ummm...", Bella paused, biting her lip. "You know what? Ummm..." She paused trying to make up her mind. As she spotted _him _strutting towards her, she made up her mind and said determinedly, "Maybe not right now? I'm not really up for this right now...ummm...I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

Click.

As she hung up, she saw that he was staring disbelievingly at his phone. Immediately she felt bad about what she had done. Even though she didn't really care about Mike _that _much anymore, he could still be a really sweet guy, and he probably didn't deserve what she just gave him. Maybe..._Come on Bella, get a grip. You're over thinking. It's not good for you!..Fine! If you want to over think that poor brain of yours, can you at least wait until your sleep has caught up with you? _And for once, actually listening to herself, she walked off to detention where she spent the next hour dozing off; catching up on her sleep.

As she stumbled back home, her parents are waiting. But they didn't have with them the normal gear that they had for walking (water bottle, jacket and an iPod). Instead, they had with them a giant folder with fresh paper in the rings. When she asked what that was for they answered in unison as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's your 18th party planner silly!" they cried together as Bella groaned.

–_Oh no. A PINK folder?? You've got to be kidding me right? Why would I want a pink fol...OH SHIT! DID THEY JUST SAY BIRTHDAY P-A-R-T-Y????? No, no, no, no, no....they did not just say the 'P' word. Oh lordy, lordy lord, someone up there must truly hate me. What have I ever done to deserve this? Please, if you value my sanity, you will tell me that I'm dreaming and that I'll wake up and everything will go away! Please!! I'll do anything! I'll go join the bloomin' convent if that's what you want! Just tell me this isn't happening! _

"Nica, Jules! I told you, I don't want a party! It's a huge health hazard for a 3rd degree kluz like myself."-she still hadn't told them that she wasn't exactly such a clumsy retard anymore.

"Ohh...tosh. You'll be fine. Come on, you have to let us do this. This may be the last chance that we get."

Let's just get some things straight before we go on. Bella's parents were _very_ "in with the times". They had insisted that she start calling them by their first names ever since she was old enough to understand what they were. Bella never understood why, but as the years went on, it grew on her so much that the idea of calling any of her parents 'mum' or 'dad' made her cringe. They looked fairly young for their age and had not a wrinkle in sight (much to the annoyance of all the other parents in the neighbourhood). Veronica (more commonly known as Nica) was a petite brunette with a body that models would die for and a temper that would make Cruella De Vil look like a spot on a Dalmatian in comparison. Jules (daddy dearest) on the other hand, could play the part of the Godfather to the letter but always melted like butter before puppy dog eyes (as Bella had discovered and often used to her advantage). If no one told you, you would never have thought that they were parents.

But to Bella they certainly were. They were the most annoying, yet wonderful thing in her life. Nica was the type of person that you would never want to get on the wrong side of. Once, when Bella was nine, she snuck out of the house to buy a packet of lollies after school. She came back to find Nica glaring at her from behind the door and was consequently grounded for the next month. But, using her 'puppy dog eyes' on Jules, she managed to get her grounding down to 1 week.

"Oh, okay...fine. And what makes you think that anyone will come to _my_ party? I mean, you do know that it's never going to work because no-one is ever going to come, right?"

"Oh, don't worry about that dear! We've already taken care of that. We asked your principal to make an announcement everyday once we gave him the details. And I've already asked some of your friends. Oh...um...what's her name?....Lorraine! That's it! Yes, we asked Lorraine and she said that she would _love_ to come to your party! So you have nothing to worry about dearest!"

Bella froze, blushing a deep crimson.

"You did not..."_no, please don't tell me you actually went to school and talked to the principal?_

"Oh shit, you didn't..."_you didn't talk to the Queen Bee of the school ...who just happens to be my boyfriend's evil twin... what were you thinking? I think you just embarrassed me into the next millennium... oh damn, damn, damn..._

"Uh, Bella, honey? We know you're excited, but there's no need to over-react..." her father, Jules, said carefully, knowing that Bella was about to do something that they definitely did not expect.

"OHMYGODYOUDIDNOTJUSTDOTHAT!ICAN'TBELIEVEYOUPEOPLE!DIDYOUEVENSTOPTOTHINKWHATITMIGHTDOTOME?"

There it was; she had exploded. One she started, it would take her a while to settle down so her parents just settled down, and zoned out. Sure enough, 10 minutes later, Bella finally surfaced for air, sat down and just glared her famous Bella Glare at them.

"Okay, Bella, you know? You fell really short of your record. Normally you go on for hours and storm off to your bedroom the sulk for weeks. The evening walks must be working eh? If only we thought of it earlier..." her dad chuckled.

Bella replied with "Gimme a chance to work up to it" and a glare.

"Well, now that we've got that settled, it time to plan! We only have a month to do this thing and we have so much stuff to do. We need a DJ, catering services, lighting and of course, you have to do get a brand new wardrobe..." Bella's mum fretted after all the commotion was over.

"Oh no, no, no, no, noooo Nica! You can't make me wear a dress. Never!" – _I will never, ever wear a dress unless if I'm threatened with death or maiming..._

"Oh yes I can Bells. And I will...just you wait..."

"Oh no you can't..."

"Yes I can"

"Do you wanna bet?"

"Oh yes. Are you sure you want to put your money on it?"

"Oh, yes, very sure! How much?"

"Umm, how 'bout when I win, which I will, you're my personal slave for a month? Oh and by the way? If you don't wear this dress, I swear I will cut your pinky OFF!" At this point, Nica just burst out into uncontrollable giggles.

But this was just too much to take for Jules. "JEEZ. GIRLS IT'S JUST A DRESS. NO NEED TO GO THREATENING EACH OTHER WITH KNIVES HERE!"

Bella snorted, "What would you know Jules? You're a _guy_". And with that she did the most mature thing possible for a seventeen going on eighteen year old; she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can't we get into more important details? Things that actually matter like the cost of the DJ? Or maybe the colour of the lights?...or..."

"Oh shut it Jules. Bella's dress is very important! If Bella doesn't wear a dress, there is NO party. Understand?" implored her mum.

"Oh yes! I totally agree! It's okay, I really don't want the party! Why don't you just spend the money on a lovely Europe trip or something?" whooped Bella as she punched the air.

"No! GIRLS! You are being so ridiculous. Bella, you will wear a dress because your mother and I said so", Bella cringed. "Nica, there is going to be a party! But there is more to it than Bella's wardrobe!"- Nica pouted.

"But..."

"No buts Bella, Nica. This is the way things are going to run"

"And _how_ are you going to make us listen?"Bella scoffed.

Jules smirked, "I'm going to assert my authority as the male head of this household. What I say, as long as it's under this roof, goes!"

"Psssst, Nica! Any chance we can plan this in the backyard?" Bella whispered.

"I heard that! Nice try Bella, but do be serious and try to co-operate, please?"

And so began the arguments about everything from the style of hair Bella was going to get (soft curls half piled up) to the type of lights that they were going to hire ( 2 pods, an 8 light DJ sequencer and a 50cm disco ball). Bella tried to talk them out of an LED dance floor, but like all parents who like to spoil their daughter on her 18th birthday, they didn't listen a to a word.

"Nica! Come on! Do you know how expensive those things are? And how dangerous they are? Actually, come the think about it, since when have I actually agreed on a _dance floor_?"

"Oh! And we could have those shiney thingomagigs that light up when you step on them! Or do they light up first and _then_ you step on them?..." Nica blabbed on...

"NICA", shouted Bella as Nica took a breath, "LED lights are killers! They're really slippery and..." she paused, trying to come up with a good argument. "Fine! Let's look at it this way. It is a p-a-r-t-y. At parties, you have drinks and ummm...let's just say... stilettos! Now what would happen if someone accidently spilt their drink on the floor, or someone broke their heel? It would spell D-O-O-M for the floor _and_ your wallets!"

"Hmmm...now there's a thought... Jules, maybe we shouldn't get the floor... But we still should get the flashy shiny thingos! Those watchamacallit's..."

_Oh please Jules. Please tell me that you have not heard of DDR so you won't be able to answer..._

"Ohh! I know what you're talking about Nica!" Jules exclaimed; much to the dismay of Bella. "You're talking about DDR or the Dance Dance Revolution! Yeah! Sure, we can probably get one of those..."

Bella groaned. – _And here I was thinking that I would actually be able to decide something… Note to self: Never let my parents plan my wedding._

And so Bella sat on the couch the whole night while her parents argued over just about every small little detail. As she finally trudged up to bed, she had an odd sense of satisfaction. This was going to be her first actual party and they had managed to get it all together in one night!

How wrong she was.

* * *

**Well there you have it! The first chapter! You have officially met Bella. =D Review please?**

**Now, I know most of you guys are probably sitting there going, "And what's this got to do with the prologue?" Don't worry, all will be revealed in due time! =D**

**Thanks to everyone who read this, now all you have to do is press the "review" button.**

**Special mentions to; Catt-for proof reading most of this, ILY! Georgie (you know who you are)- twinns forever! and Pegz; Happy b'day for Monday and thanks for going through names with me!**

**Until the next update, it's g'night folks!**

**-quannn**


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

**Disclaimer- I do own many things, but unfortunately, Twilight is not one of them. I also do not own any trademarks that I've mentioned in this chapter (Mercedes, Mini Cooper, Armani, Prada etc.). Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy D= Please review!**

_Chapter 2- Welcome to the Jungle. (The School)_

"_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!! WAKE UP CALL. CAUGHT YOU IN THE MORNIN WITH ANOTHER ONE IN MY BED...DON'T YOU CARE 'BOUT ME ANYMORE....I DON'T FEEL SO BAADD..."_

_Ughh...someone needs to turn that thing off. It's going to wake the dead. Wake...oh shit!! Bella, wake up, wake up...ughh...why do I have to be so unresponsive in the mornings?_

Bella's hand came crashing down onto the alarm as she fell out of bed. She staggered to the mirror and almost screamed. Look back at her was a zombie. Her skin was almost translucent, her brown hair straggly and knotted. But scariest of, she had giant black rings around her eyes, a tell tale sign that she had not been sleeping too well. Which was exactly what was happening.

These past few weeks had been hectic. After the amount of time they spent planning on the first night (they went into the early hours of the day after), you would think that everything would be done right? But _nooo!_ Somehow Nica and Jules had managed to dig up something new every night. They had gone through everything humanly possible from the colour of Bella's nails (still undecided) to the colour of the thumbtacks on the wall (why they would need to know that, Bella had _noooo_ idea). So it was pretty much self explanatory why Bella had not been sleeping too well...-_Well, come to think about it, I'm surprised I'm sleeping at all. I mean, after I go upstairs to bed, Jules and Nica are still arguing at the top of their voice. I__** would**__ feel sorry for any neighbours we have in hearing range, but luckily, our place is pretty big._

Actually, _pretty big_ was a bit of an understatement. Bella (along with the rest of her school) were the type of people that had huge mansions they filled with nothing, and grounds so large that you would always find a new corner every time you went 's house was built in the late 1800's and it was owned by a well respected and influential gentleman. When, he suddenly disappeared, the young lord left behind all the grandeur and splendour of his life behind. The white mansion had several ordered gardens, the one in the middle being the most elaborate. From the outside it just looked like another Victorian house but inside, the homestead was built in the style of the ancient Romans and the rooms were built around a single courtyard in the middle of the entire complex. It was the ultimate retreat (much to Bella's delight). She could hide away in one of the corners and not be found for hours. As for the lord, the only remnant left of the man that once lived there was a portrait of him (along with his ancestors) that hung up in one of the many galleries. From what you could see, he was a rather handsome young man, dark, with long black hair that wouldn't work on anyone else but him. All in all, he was a rather intriguing fellow.

And to top it all off, lately she'd been getting weird dreams. They were always the same; she'd be travelling through a rainbow sky that seemed to go on forever. Then, just as she would start to get nauseous from all the colours, she'd arrive at a school, not unlike her own, and would trudge through the classes. At the end of the day, when she walked back to her car, she would find herself staring into a pair of beautiful topaz eyes, she would scream and then her alarm would go off.

Sighing Bella picked up her foundation and started smearing it onto her face. She absolutely hated makeup, but it was necessary, especially on days like these when she didn't even remotely resemble anything human. Half an hour later, she was ready. Staring back at her now was a girl, with big brown eyes framed by long dark lashes. Her pale skin was just about gone now, having gone under layers and layers of foundation. She had managed to make the bags under her eyes seem less conspicuous by smudging some black eyeliner and eye shadow around her eye, giving it a smoky look. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail; she was wearing a pair of her favourite mini shorts and an emerald green pleated top. She glanced down at her watch. 7:45, -_Yes! I'm running early for once! _She grabbed her keys and went out the door. The black Mercedes wasn't there, so her parents had left already..._-I just don't get how they do that! They stay up till 3 in the morning planning, yet they still manage to leave the house before me!_ She shoved her keys into the door of her Mini Cooper, plopped down into the driver's seat, turned on the radio, gulped down her morning cup of caffeine boost and drove off.

As she walked into campus, the first thing she heard was this: "_Mrs Swann has kindly asked met, as your principle, to tell you that you are all invited to her daughter's 18__th__ birthday party next month. It is going to be on the 18__th__ of September and will be at the Swann Residence on Hayward Drive. From what she tells me, it's going to be a lot of fun so please, go! I know for sure I'll be there!"_

Bella groaned. She'd totally forgotten that her mum said that she was going to drop in once everything was organised. And as they finished finalising everything last night, today was the day that the invites were "given out". –_Nica, you'd better hide when I get home...I'm going to make mountain lions look TAME!_ She went through all the possible things that she could do to Nica.

-_Fry her? Nahh, too much oil involved. I can't chop her up, that'd be too gory. Steal her hairbrush? That'd be funny...ohh, all the choices..._

She couldn't think of any way her life could get worse. That was, until lunch break.

"Ohmigosh, did I hear right this morning? Bella _Swann_ is actually going to have a party?"

"Dude, did you hear 'bout that chick's party? Do you think you're going to go?"

"Oh my god, did I hear right? _You're actually _going to have a party? Wow, looks like someone's trying to fit in here, after what? Three years?..."

"Go away Lorraine and bother someone who really cares...let me try finding that person for you...ohhh! Look! Over there! That tree looks like a good listener", Bella replied to the sneering blonde.

Lorraine was your typical Plastic. She was the platinum blonde, mindless Barbie, the person who couldn't tell the difference between an apple and a tomato. However, when it came to social status, she was the be all and end all. What she said went. She, and her army of skanks (armed with Armani mini's, Prada pumps and "D "cups) ruled the student body. Not that anyone really cared. High school was a materialistic world! The richest, bitchiest girls always got their way. That was the way things always went, it was the status quo that _nobody _would ever try to break. So Lorraine pretty much had had everyone spoon fed into the palm of her hand. That was, until now.

"What did you say?" Lorrain retorted disbelievingly.

"You heard me. I've had enough of your snide remarks, the rumours you make and blow totally out of proportion and how you treat people."

"Oh...really? And ummm...like what are you gonna do 'bout that bitch?"

_Oh no...no, no, no, no, no. That...that...bitc-BUTCH did NOT just say the "B" word in front of me. Uh, I can't believe that Mike's actually related to her...actually, on second thoughts, I can. They're the biggest set of pig-headed twins that I've ever met, though the latter is slightly better than the former. Well, I'm not going to sink to that level of hers and call her insulting names to her face... She can play her game; I'll just play mine... _

"Nothing. I'm just going to ignore you and you're little crew of mindless skanks.

-_Never mind, I take that back. Dissing the Queen Bee Supremo and her army is quite fun actually..._

"And umm...how are you going to do that? Oh no! Wait! Don't tell me... it's the _death glare!_" Lorraine shrieked melodramatically. As if right on cue, her clique burst into uncontrollable giggles.

Bella sighed. –_Talk about brain washing huh? Hitler would've been proud..._

"Easily answered." -_whore_, Bella was tempted to add. "I'm going to get a life. I'm sick of you and your little cronies bossing everyone around like you're the Queen or something. I think it's about time that you came back down to earth and realise that, quite frankly, _no one cares_. No one gives a _shit_ about what you wear every morning or what moisturiser that you use. We don't care about which parties you've already been to and which ones you can't wait for. The world doesn't revolve around you Lorraine! And I think it's about time you figured that out."

_-Wow, that's got to be one of the harshest things I've ever said to anyone. I swore Hell would freeze over before I would do what I did just then. What is the world coming to? Oh well, might as well ride on the adrenaline wave while it lasts. _

"Oh, and to everyone else? Feel free to come to my party. Your dog's invited too for all I care! It'll be fun! It's not exactly the Black and White Party of the year, but it's good enough for me so it'll probably be enough for you! Trust me, the only people who are going to judge you, are the people that really don't matter. " Bella added, shooting a dirty look at Lorraine.

As she turned to go to class, the sea of onlookers parted to make way for her. –_Good lord, we did gather a crowd! Wow, this is like the parting of the sea in the Ten Commandments. _

Bella thought it was extremely weird. She wasn't exactly the type of girl that welcomed attention. In fact, if you put her in the spot light, well, you probably wouldn't even be able to find her on the stage in the first place. That's how far she'd go to avoid being noticed. Therefore, it was quite understandable when she surprised both herself and her peers with her argument. But she never thought that they would react this way. As, she walked past; it got even weirder as people start applauding and cheering.

_Wow, what is this world coming to?_

-x-

When Bella was applauded her way to class, she thought that that would be it. That she would just be able to vanish into obscurity again. But Bella really had no idea what havoc her words had caused after she left the grounds. She had no idea that people were whispering about her, and making plans for her party. She was oblivious to the arguments that concurred while boys were "defending her honour". She had no idea that the whole social hierarchy had been destroyed, that skater dudes were finally hanging out with their cheerleader girlfriends in public. All in all, she had no idea that she had just become the most popular girl at school.

In her eyes, she was just another ordinary girl, sitting in Maths Extension trying to stay awake. She had developed a rather bad habit that involved falling asleep in particularly important maths lessons. Mr Richards was not very impressed. He was a young man in his late twenties, with looks that had all the female staff crushing on him. It was because of this that most people thought that he was just a pushover. But, as Bella found out the hard way, he was _anything_ but that. She was often found in his afterschool detentions because she couldn't keep awake. So to Bella, she was just, well, _Bella!_ Just an ordinary brunette who couldn't even stay awake during Maths Extension.

Therefore, it came as quite a shock when she left the classroom to find a group of nervous looking guys and jittery looking girls waiting for her outside her classroom.

"Uh...umm. Hi Bella! I was just wondering if you would come to the formal with me."

'Hey Bella, you know for your party? Is there any possibility that you might be able to hang out with us for a while?'

'Hey Bella, do you need a ride home?'

"Guys, girls, get your hands off my girl..." Bella had never been gladder to hear that drawling voice behind her. She turned around a wrapped her arms around the chest that she knew so well,

"Thanks Mikey"

'Anything for you babe'. Bella sighed contently into Mike's shirt. This was the Mike that she'd been missing the past few weeks, the one that she had fallen for. It seems like he had finally returned to his former self.

"Oh, and by the way babe, you still owe me a date" he added, smirking. Bella just smiled in return. –_Wow, I can't believe he actually remembered! Maybe he does care after all...Uh, newsflash Bella! If he didn't care he wouldn't be bothering! I told you he was sweet, in a way...maybe? Just give him a chance?... _

"And I heard that you totally trashed my sister at lunch. _Gawd Mikey, you're girlfriend is such a bitch! Why don't you just break up with her already?" _he chuckled. "Anyway, whatever you said to her, it probably wasn't very nice, so _puleeese _go and apologise before she swaps my hair dye for caramel again? I don't really appreciate sticky hair, it cramps my style..."

_Uh, your bitch of a twin deserved whatever she got. And forget it; I take back what I thought about giving you a chance. Quite frankly put, I wouldn't mind if you washed your hair in caramel, it'd be quite a nice change actually. It'd actually smell nicer..._

Bella tried to smile, "Sure thing! Why don't I just bake a cake while I'm at it and sprinkle _I'm so sorry_ all over it?"

"Oh really Bella? Would you do that? That'd be awesome, you have no idea what this means to me."

_Jeez, can people get any thicker?_

* * *

**AN- Well, that's it I guess. Please excuse this if it's a bit rough and abrupt, I most of it during my French period and I've changed it so many times that I don't even know if it makes sense. It might have something to do with Iscii and Peggo mucking around like a bunch of monkeys during French. I might rewrite this later...**

**I do apologise for the lack of fantasy and "Edward factor" in all of these chapters. I just need to write 1 more chapter in "this" world before we bring fantasy and Edward in. Sorry if this is a tad bit tedious, I just have some ends in this that I have to tie up first. D=**

**Anyway, please review. It doesn't take that long and the more you review, the faster I'll write. =D**

**-quannn**


	4. Transformed

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight...though sometimes I wish I did. xD**

Chapter 3- Transformed

It was 11pm on the 12th of September, the eve of Bella's birthday. Bella was perched on the couch, opposite her parents, and she was bored, annoyed and confused.

_Okay, so it's the eve of my birthday...so what? I don't have to stay up like a six year old waiting for it. I just don't get the big deal. I'm turning 18 for God's sake. This is ridiculous..._

"Nica, Jules? I just don't get it. This _is_ absolutely absurd. My party's a week away, I can celebrate then! Or I can celebrate _tomorrow_! Can I please go the bed? I have class tomorrow...

She was about to continue but the looks on her parent's faces silenced her. On their normally smiling countenances were expressions of utmost disapproval and annoyance.

"Bella, this is not the time. Please, for once can you just wait?"

Bella sighed, - _I guess..._

"_Here's a llama, there's a lama, and another little llama...fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama, llama, duck..."-_Bella started mumbling...

The seconds ticked by on the grandfather clock.

"_llama llama, cheesecake llama. Tablet, brick, potato, llama...llama, llama, mushroom llama. llama ,llama duck"_

A watch beeped.

"_I was once a tree house, I lived in a cake. But I never saw the way the orange slayed the rake...I was only three years dead, but it told a tale! And now listen little child, to the safety rail."_

Bella took a deep breath, blew her hair out of her eyes and continued.

"_Did you ever see a llama? Kiss a llama on a llama? Llama's llama tastes of llama, llama, llama, DUCK!"_

Jules and Nica jumped a bit but Bella continued unperturbed.

"_Half a llama, twice the llama, not a llama, farmer llama. Llama in a car, alarm a llama, llama, llama duck."_

Bella let out a shuddering breath, took in another massive one and bellowed,

"_IS THIS HOW IT'S TOLD NOW? IS IT ALL SO OLD? IS IT MADE OF LEMON JUICE, DOORKNOB, ANKLE, COLD? NOW MY SONG IS GETTING THIN, I'VE RUN OUT OF LUCK! TIME FOR ME TO RETIRE NOW AND BECOME A _DUCK!"

_GONNNNGGGGG, _the clock had just struck twelve.

All of the sudden, as the last echoes of the grandfather clock faded away, the air around Bella seemed to expand and contract. Little flecks of white electrically charged particles started to charge towards her. Bella opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Instead the air just rushed into her mouth, burning her gums and throat as they passed by. A strange aura surrounded Bella. It was like a fog, with tints of gold and violet. Her hair was standing on end, the tiny specks weaving in, out and around her ponytail. Her fingers started to tingle, as did her toes. She was like a human star, the air around her constantly moving and shifting; white, gold and violet specks zooming here and there and her ponytail had fanned out to a crescent that sat on top of her head.

Then, the floor disappeared from underneath her, and the beige decor of _the lounge room_ vanished, to be replaced with a rainbow expanse. This place had no ground, no sky, no left and no right. Bella wasn't sleepy anymore, nor was she tired. She even didn't feel the necessity to breathe anymore. She was treading air now, the way other people would tread water. The specks had disappeared, and she was just drifting in a spectrum of nothingness. She felt light-headed, and a little disorientated.

Then _-Oh god, what now?-_ the colours started to rotate. It started of slow, they colours moving just ever so slightly. As they spun faster and faster, Bella lost all coherent thought. The colours seemed to be pulling her in different directions. She was thrust one way, only to be hurled back by another colour.

The vortex kept on spinning.

It was pulling parts of her away. Her legs were tugged, released, then tugged again. When they were finally released, Bella couldn't feel them at all. She knew they were there, she could see them. But when she tried to move them, they just stayed. The same happened to her arms as well. After a while, (time could not be measured in nothingness), she was all numb. She drifted there in frozen terror.

And then the fire came. It started at the tips of her toes. It seared its way up her calf; the invisible flames latching on to ever centimetre of her skin. From there, the fire drifted up her thighs and wound its way up her torso. It stopped at her collarbone and there the fire split into 3, 2 that ran down each of her arms, and one that continued its journey alone up her neck. The fire skipped down her forearms, gently licking her skin, long enough for her to feel its presence, but short enough so that she didn't get burnt. The fire weaved itself in and out of her fingers, crossing them, uncrossing them, twining them and then finally, flexing them. From her fingertips shot out beams of light, like spiders, that continued on into nothing.

Meanwhile, the other flame flicked up her neck, twining itself around it. It crawled over her chin, smoothed over her lips and when it skimmed over her eyelids, it felt like warm, dripping honey. The fire then ran up to her scalp, through to the ends of her hair and beyond. Bella now had beams of light coming out of her feet, fingers and hair.

The beams started flashing turning first white, then black. Bella also started to feel different. She would feel warm one minute, then cold the next.

The vortex spun faster.

The lights flashed faster.

It was like they were trying to outrun each other. Just as one would get ahead, the other would suddenly get faster still. The colours kept whirling and flashing until Bella couldn't see anymore. Then all of the sudden, there was a deadly quiet.

Bella opened her eyes, not remembering having closed them in the first place. She was back in the beige lounge room, Jules and Nica sitting there just as they were before the floor disappeared. Everything seemed normal enough, but something was off. Something was not right. For one reason, why could she hear Lorraine on the phone talking her ear off? Why could she hear...Mike? grunting and groaning. It was accompanied with some high pitch squealing ...and wait...was that Ashley?

_Okay, Bella! Dooooooon't go there. Why don't you find out what just happened and make sure that you're still sane. And don't ask Jules or Nica. Neither of them looks like they're in their right mind. _

That was easier said than done considering that there was no one else in the mansion. Not to mention that she couldn't just go out onto the streets and ask people. She'd be shipped away and locked behind sterile doors before you could say "mushroom".

"Wow, look at her! She's magnificent. Unbelievable, I had no idea that it would turn out this way. This is absolutely astonishing. They really do know what they're doing don't they?"

Bella hadn't realised that Jules and Nica had unfroze and were talking animatedly amongst themselves. She pulled herself out from her internal debate and watched them. For the first time, she looked at them clearly. Nica's hair had obviously been dyed to the chocolate brown that it now was. It was originally strawberry blonde. Jules on the other hand, didn't look a month over 20. Actually, when she looked closer, neither of them looked that much older than her. She could tell that Nica had put generous amounts of foundation on yesterday and that she had drawn in some light wrinkles. She could ever smell it...

_Uhh, wait. Bella, isn't this kind of creepy. You're seeing everything in so much detail now and the first thing you notice is that "mum and dad" don't look like mum and dad? And what's this about knowing that Nica dyed her hair, put heaps of foundation on this morni-yesterday and that she drew fake wrinkles? Seriously girl, what is wrong with you? You have seriously lost your mind...I mean th-_

"Nica, Jules ummm...I've got a question." Bella breathed out, finally cutting off that annoying little voice in her head.

Nica and Jules nodded at the same time. "Shoot!"

"Okay...", she paused, "what exactly happened there? Did it really happen? Was it a dream? Am I going crazy?"

Jules chuckled, "No Bella, if you're referring to the rainbow vortex and the funny gold things, then you were not dreaming or imagining. That was definitely real. I wish I could've been there to see it with you just one more time. I still remember when it was my turn..."

Bella had tuned out as soon as he had assured her that she had not imagined it-

_Phew! For a moment there, I thought we were in big trouble. You really had me scared there honey! But we're good, al brain function still intact. Huston, our problem is no more..._

-but as Jules went into nostalgia mode, she immediately snapped out of it.

"What do you mean Jules? Have you been through this too? How? Why?"

"Oh, it's just some coming of age thing. Everyone of our kind goes through it."

Bella hesitated.

"Our kind? What do you mean our kind? You make us sound like we're not human. But we are... aren't we?"

Jules and Nica laughed again, although this time, there was a twinkle to it that Bella had never heard before.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We make us sound not human, because that's exactly what we are!" Nica replied, holding back a giggle.

"Uhh, this is too much!" Bella shook her head to clear it. Then she asked that all important question. The question that would change her world.

"Nica, Jules. If I'm not human, what exactly _am_ I?"

Her parents suddenly looked sober again. "You are what we are." And with that, they undid their shields that had been up for the past 18 years.

Bella blinked, and then rubbed her eyes, not being able to believe the sight in front of her. One moment Jules and Nica looked the same as they did yesterday, then the next; they were, well, there wasn't a word in Bella's vocabulary to describe them.

The air rippled around them and gave off a white aura. Nica's naturally blonde hair flowed to her shoulders with highlights of many different shades of blue. Her normally contacted brown eyes had now disappeared. They were replaced by stunning sapphire blue ones that shone like wet diamonds. The same colour graced her eyelids, eyebrows and lip edges. Her complexion was suddenly more pale and illuminated. And instead of wearing her customary jeans and polo, she was wearing a flowing, almost water-like aqua dress that hung loosely from her slender shoulders, came in at the waist, then flared out again. It was looked like it was tie dyed, except for the fact that the colours were constantly moving, running into and away from each other.

Jules on the other hand, had shed his dark black hair for a sandy blond and his coal black eyes for forest green ones. The roots of his blond hair were forest green and his eyes were specked with black. He, like Nica, was also suddenly paler. He was wearing a robe that was similar to Nica's dress, however, the colours were different shades of green instead of blue.

Jules looked down at his robe with his intensely green eyes, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I think that Marie got a bit carried away. She kind of dressed us up for the occasion. Not that I saw the point...but hey, women, clothes, put together...disaster!"

"Jules, there's no need to discuss things you don't know about...if you insult the female race again, believe me, I _will_ cut your pinky off!" Nica retorted with a perfectly straight face.

Bella let out a shuddering breath that she didn't even know that she was holding. _–Thank god, Nica is still pretty much the same! But why isn't she giggling like last time...? This time she looks absolutely serious..._

"Whoaaa, hold it. Do _I_ look like that too? Like, as in, all creepy, white-ish and...and...freaky-like?"

_-Wow Bella, I see your coherency hasn't improved through this transformation (that's if it really happened, which I doubt. I still vote that we've all gone crazy and we're going to end up behind bars). Good job..._

Her parents just smirked and handed her a gold gilded mirror.

Bella let out a gasp.

_No, no, no. This CANNOT be me. It's impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! I can't believe this, I CAN'T! This is crazy, unbelievable, impossible, absurd..._

With that the floor disappeared from beneath her for the second time in one hour.

For instead of seeing a plain brunette with bags under her eyes and straggly hair, she had seen a fair skinned beauty. The stranger had in her chocolate brown lustrous locks, violet and gold streaks that shimmered and shined when she moved. Her chocolate eyes were also specked by gold and a deeper aubergine; and were framed by the same coloured lashes that were lengthened and curled to perfection. Her complexion now looked normal and healthy instead of sickly (although the actual colour didn't change that much). She was all in all, flawless.

"Bella? Bella!"

Bella's eyes fluttered open. The images came in and out of focus and warped voices swirled around her.

"Bella! Are you okay? You know, it is really unusual for us to collapse so much...yes, very odd...no, no, DON'T close your eyes again...come on!"

With the last word came an electric shot that went through her body. Her eyelids suddenly flew open and the faces came instantly into focus.

Bella groaned, -_Oh no, this is really weird. And slightly disorientating...wow, this can't be real..._

_**Oh it most definitely is Bella!**_

Bella screamed. "Jules! Was that you?"

"Bella, we have many abilities, electrical shots and mind communication are just a few...although your shield is pretty damn hard to break..."

_Electrical shots? What is that?_

Nica laughed. "Bella, it's probably about time we filled you in on what you are exactly... This might take a while, but if you don't know this, it'll probably be a bit hard to understand the other stuff. Okay?"

Bella nodded mutely.

"Okay!" Nica smiled. "You've now become one of us. By us we mean one of the Light Ones. The Light Ones are one of the oldest and most powerful beings that live on this earth. We were created by the Webb, which is what you just went through with the rainbow vortex thing. The Webb has existed ever since the beginning of time. Every Light One is created by The Webb, therefore we are bonded in a certain way unique only to our species."

Jules continued. "Due that is part of the reason why we can read each other's minds."

"We can also often sense where everyone else is too."

" We're ageless and immortal..."

-_Okay, this whole finishing each other's sentences and reading each other's minds is really creeping me out now...wait. DID HE SAY IMMORTAL?_

Jules and Nica both winced visibly.

"Bella? For one so young, you have surprisingly loud thoughts. Try turning it down a notch?"

She nodded sheepishly.

They looked at each other and then Jules continued.

"We were born when this Earth was established. We aged as humans until our 18th year. This was our transformation year. Once we had lived 18 years of human life, we were then transformed into what we are today."

-_Okay...this is really starting to confuse me..._

"Wait", Bella took a deep breath. "Exactly just how old are you?"

Jules and Nica chuckled together again...

"Roughly? Well, all of us were born during the same period of time so... we (the Light Ones) have lived here for around about 4000 years? You're the first creation in these last 3000 years."

"Whoa? Wait, why though? Why have I been created so many years later?

Nica hesitated, "We...don't...actually...know..."

At this point, Bella just went into hysterics.

"What?? You don't know?? You, you!! YOU'RE MY FRIGGIN PARENTS!! SHOULN'T YOU KNOW?? DIDN'T YOU, YOU KNOW..._DO IT??_"

"Bella..._we're not your parents."_

_**BELLA! WE'RE NOT YOUR PARENTS!**_

The sentence was said so softly that Bella would've missed them, were it not for the fact that it was being shouted inside her mind.

"Wh-wh-wha-what?" she stuttered. "You're not my parents? Who, what, when, ahhh wha...?"

They sighed in unison.

"Bella, we're your guardians. Assigned to look after you."

Bella took a deep breath and spoke slowly, the words struggling to get out.

"So...if you're not my parents...who are they?"

* * *

**AN- Well, there it is. xD I was trying something different here, please review and tell me what you think? It's a new style for me so it might be a bit ummm...I don't know, just a bit abrupt? Anyway, tell me what you think please, all reviews and advice are greatly appreciated.**

**Sorry if the characters are slightly OOC compared to the last few chapters, I think I got a little bit carried away. xD**

**Also apologies to the people who are unhappy with what Bella is or what she looks like. This is how I imagined her and she has to be like this for the story to make sense. And dont worry, Edward's coming up in a couple of chapter's time, I'm sorry for the wait but I need to sort a few things out first. xD**

**And finally, I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Wonderful New Year. I'm going to be on holidays, so please forgive me if I don't update in a while. **

**Keep those reviews coming guys, I love you all! =D**

**-quannn**


	5. And we're away!

_Okay! I'm back now!! I'm so sorry for the wait, please forgive me! xD Anyway, I apologise in advance if you don't lke this chapter, it's a filler, the juicy stuff is coming up next. Ummm... but you should however read it, it explains alot about Bella's ancestry. I'm sorry if it's a bit abrupt, I've had it since Christmas and it was driving me nuts. Short chapter, I'm sorry. xD_

_Thanks to Cat, xxiscii, twinkle-gal, dragonlady123, Pegzo, razzledazzle96 and reader13lovesbooks for all your reviews. You have no idea how much you've helped me to find the energy to keep this fanfic going. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this...I'm continuing this story for you. =D_

**_Chapter 4 - And we're away!_**

The air was silent, a slight awkwardness surrounding the question that was just asked. It just hung there, for an age, like a pink elephant in the room. Jules and Nica were at a loss to how to answer the question and Bella wasn't about to re-ask the question. Well, not to their face anyway...

_Helloooo? I know you people can hear me... who are they? I knoooww you can tell meee!! Come on!!! You know that I'm just going to do this all morning until you tell me! Stop avoiding this! You said yourselves that I had to know __**everything**__ to understand what's happening...and I'm pretty sure that this counts as part of 'everything'. Can't you people just..._

A husky laugh broke her thoughts.

"Bella, I think you can stop mentally berating Jules and Nica. They're on the verge of a huge migraine, wait...hold on, yup, you've done it. Their heads are now officially killing them." The voice chuckled.

Bella whirled around towards the voice. What she saw would've probably sent her another fainting fit except for the fact that right now, after all she'd already been through, she'd given up on trying to understand what was happening and was just going with the flow.

The man that was standing in front of her was none other than the young lord that had mysteriously disappeared all those years ago. He appeared to just have stepped out of the painting in the gallery. His long, dark, black hair hung loosely down to his shoulders, a few strays blown into a pair of warm, dark eyes. His was dressed in a grey pinstripe dress suit (in the fashion of the 1800s) with a white cravat that was secured with an onyx brooch. This ensemble was topped by a black top hat and an ornate silver trumpet dress cane. The air around him warped and whirled, creating a sort of bubble.

_Hey, I've seen him before...what was his name? James? Jack? Joe...J-J-J..._

The man laughed, throwing his head back. "Jacob Black here. You might also know me as Lord Jacob Weatherly or something similar...the original occupant of this house?"

Bella shut her eyes tightly, as if to wish this all away. All she wanted was to go back to how things were before. Sleeping in, doing homework, hanging with friends...trying to avoid hanging with Mike... No magic, no super natural and no people coming out of paintings. She opened her eyes.

_Damn, they're still here...i guess this is really happening isn't it? Damn, damn, damn..._

"Come on Bella, take a seat", Bella flopped down on the floor.

"Okay...I'll start talking now...please save your opinions and questions until after I have finished, yes?

Bella mutely nodded, earning herself another chuckle.

"Good good. Okay, well, let us begin." There was a pause while he gathered his thoughts.

"Ever since the dawn of time, there have been mythical creatures, powerful beyond belief. The ten most powerful ones created by the Webb were called The Guardians. They were one superpower that ruled with grace and compassion. But as time passed by, five of them strayed away from their siblings. Their minds became twisted and dark. Then it was a time of fear, hate and anger. The remaining five tried to persuade them to stop, but what had been done, couldn't be undone.

So, thus the five who had strayed became the Dark Ones and the remaining Guardians became the Light Ones. There was a time, when war ravaged the planet. The mortals called them natural disasters and accidents, but we knew better. The Dark Ones were baiting the Light Ones, and killing both the mortals and the immortals they had been striving to protect. The battles raged for eons. They couldn't take it any longer, they fought back. The battles were horrific, bloody and against all their morals.

In one such conflict, one of the Light Ones was destroyed. The loss was substantial. Too late did they realise that nature made opposites of everything, to keep the balance. They had played right into the Dark hands. In losing a sibling, they also destroyed the balance that was so crucial to the wellbeing of the planet. All hell broke loose. The eruption of Vesuvius in 79 AD. The Plague. The Great Fire of London. All caused by them. They thrive on fear and despair. The remaining Light Ones went into hiding, vowing that one day, they would return."

Jacob paused, his dark eyes boring into Bella's.

"We've been waiting for this day for 3000 years. You're the one we've been waiting for. You are the fifth Light One. You will bring balance again."

_Wait, did he just say 3000 years? Damn that's a loooonnnggg time. Wait, and balance. This is turning into some freaky Starwars/Startrek soapie. Shit, he's staring at me again...dargghhhh_

"Bella," the husky voice came again. "I can't believe it. For one so young, your mind is surprisingly well protected. I can hear a buzzing where I should be able to hear your mind, but no matter how hard I try, I just _can't_ seem to break your shield. It's very impressive!"

He grinned, showing a set of pearly whites.

"Okay, okay. Hold it..." Bella had finally found her voice. "If I'm going to _save the world_ or whatever, do I get some info? Like, you know...a file on the Darkies or something? Or am I expected to work from scratch?"

There were chuckles and giggles from around the room. "I like this one Jules," Jacob managed between his laughs. "She's thinking like one of those mortals in those shows...what's the word? Siys...sides...SPIES! That's it!"

There was another round of laughter before Jules came to Bella's rescue.

"Apart from the Guardians, there are many other Myths. Brownies (elf like things), Banshees, Nymphs, Shape-shifters and...Vampires. All of which are still around today, with the exception of Vampires. The last one was seen...about exactly eighteen years ago."

The adults exchanged significant looks while Bella was struggling to process the information.

_Brownies?? As in there are things called brownies that aren't those fudgy-cookie things? Wow... Banshees, Nymphs...hey...I know what Jules and Nica are...but..._

"Ahhh, uhhhmmm...Mr Black?" _God that feels so awkward, he looks barely older than me..._ "What exactly are _you_? I mean, I'm pretty sure you're not a Guardian...and you don't look very elfish/female/Dracula like to me...so I just can't seem to figure out what you are..."

Jacob chuckled.

"Bella, listen to yourself. You said so yourself! I don't look like an elf, so that rules out the brownie possibility. I don't look female so that rules out the Banshees and the Nymphs. And I don't look Dracula like, so that rules out the vampire...for now. So what's left?"

Bella thought hard.

_Brownie, Banshee, Nymph, Shape-shifter, Vampire...Brownie, Vampire, Nymph, Shape-shift...HE'S A SHAPE-SHIFTER!!!!_

Everyone winced visibly and stuffed their fingers into their ears. "Whoops", Bella ducked her head. "I got a bit carried away..."

Jacob was the first to remove them, chuckling as he did so. "Pshhhhh, no problem. I'm kind of used to it... and yes, you're right, I'm a Shapeshifter. My favourites the wolf...I'll show you someday." He grinned.

Bella shook her head. _Okay...this is definitely getting to me... hey...they still haven't answered my other question yet... _

When Bella repeated her thought, the adults caught on immediately. They lead her into the formal dining area. There they pointed to an oil canvas on the wall.

"They are your parents Bella. Charlie and Renee Swann. They were two of our finest and most powerful Light Ones. "

There was a pause as Bella processed this.

"Wait...what do you mean by were? Where are they? Why aren't they here? What happened?"

There was a ringing silence after this outburst. Then Jacob broke it.

"Bella...your parents...well..." he took a deep breath. "They're dead"

* * *

"Do you think she'll find out?"

"What would she do?"

"Will she be okay?"

The question's floated around the now seemingly empty room.

"Jules, Nica!" Jacob's booming voice came floating over. "We can only hope for the best. We've told her all we can."

And that was true. After they had told Bella about her parents, they had gone into a little bit of detail about the Dark Ones. And then, Bella's time was up. All of the sudden lights were flashing and then, the next moment, she was gone. The last thing that she had heard was, _beware the sixth dark one._

Jacob looked out into the sunset.

"It's her choice now."

**A/N Okay, so there you have it. I hope I didn't bore you to death with this one. Please review, any feedback is great! =D And I've got a surprise for you next chapter! Thanks for bearing with me!**

**-quannn**


	6. Then he saw her

**Chapter 5; Then he saw her.**

**Author's Note, **_**please read!!!!**_

Okay, what I have to announce will probably make you either jump for joy or try to kill me. I'm going on hiatus with this fanfic. I'm going to take some time off it, finish it, go back and edit and make sure I'm happy with it before I post again. I'm just not happy with how this started out, and I really need to sort my head out. xD I'm so sorry, but this is the last you'll see of me for a couple of months. D= But when I come back, I promise it'll be better than ever! So, here it is, the promised juicy bit. I'm sorry, again. D=

* * *

The sun had risen, finally.

You have no idea how hard it is to not be able to sleep. I spent the whole night going through all my Portuguese novels. You have no idea how frustrating it is, just sitting there, for eternity, knowing that this is all that's ever going to happen. Emmett was wrestling Jasper...yet again. Alice was going through the latest issue of Vogue. That girl takes retail therapy to a whole new level. But, I suppose it's okay considering the money we have. Esme and Carlisle were deep in discussion about a patient. And Rosalie down the hall was checking herself in the mirror, as per usual. I don't understand her...I mean nothing is ever going to change in her...or any of us for that matter. We were beings frozen in time, and nothing was ever going to change that...

_Edward_

I turned my head towards the voice in my head (just one of the human instincts that I'd managed to retain).

"Yeah?"

_You might want to get down here. We're all going to be late. Rosalie is blowing her top off. Your little rant went on for quite awhile..._ I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Whatever. Tell Rosalie to stop checking herself out in the side view mirror."

I was down in a millionth of a second. Rosalie was in her red M3, looking peeved as usual. Emmett was jumping up and down, high on _something_ (the ground was shaking beneath him). Jasper had his head in his hands, trying to control all the emotions that were streaming through the group right now. And Alice was just standing there, smiling; the only sane person that I could trust. We stuck together. We were different.

"Rosalie, I want to take my Jeep today!"

I shook my head. Trust Emmett to complain about something. If anything just to annoy the rest of us.

I shook my head and headed towards the M3. The drive was a quick one, we liked to go fast. We were at school within minutes. As we arrived, all the talk was about the new girl that had arrived.

_Isabella Swann_. I was sick of the name already. It was on the mind of every male in the school. How she might look, what it would feel like to hold her, run their fingers through her hair...they just can't control themselves can they? I turned to the others.

"Looks like there's a new girl in town. Isabella Swan...or Bella as she likes to be called. Daughter of Chief Swann and Renee. The boys can't stop thinking about her."

"Well I can't blame them, she's really pretty", Emmett replied, earning himself a glare from Rosalie.

And that's when it hit me.

Wave after wave of the forbidden smell crashed onto me. It was the sweetest, juiciest scent that I had caught in 100 years. I turned towards the smell.

And there she was. Hair billowing in the breeze, hazel eyes wide with confusion and a look of sheer terror. She had ivory and almost transparent skin. You could see the beautiful warm blush that was starting to spread over her porcelain cheek.

I couldn't stand it anymore. All I wanted to do was to sink my teeth into that luscious neck. I'd never felt like this before. I knew that this fragile being was going to be my undoing. My hunter's instincts raged inside me, urging me to go for the kill. So I did the only thing I could.

I ran.

I ran over the border, to the edge of the sea. But it didn't matter.

Because her maddeningly beautiful face followed me wherever I went.

**AN: Well, that's it I guess. I'll see you on the other side! xD**


End file.
